Strings of Love
by sand ninja
Summary: Hinata has never touch or learn any instrument and music. So then, why has she been enrolled into Musica Academy? AU GaaHina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Little Mistakes and a Small Wish

Brown leafs falling down the pavement with the help of the wind. The chilling air has forced all the citizens of Kyoto to wear thick clothes. Unless you want to catch flu, you are welcome to wear thin clothes. Just like a certain girl who is walking down the street wearing a blue T-shirt with long sandy pants. How foolish...

_Burr...Hanabi was right. It is chilly outside..._Hyuuga Hinata thought. She is the eldest in her family, a wealthy girl with a good heart. _I guess it's not good to go to the park today. Since that, I'm wearing this kind of attire. No wonder people were giving me strange looks just now. I should head back. _And with that thought, the girl turns around to walk back to her home, regretting that she came out in this kind of weather when she should be at home drinking hot cocoa.

Hinata walk while rubbing her hands hoping that it would give her warmth. It is getting dark and people are in a hurry to get home to be with their family. Some just wants to hang out and go karaoke. Carefully, she would step away from people so she would not get in their way. The sky is getting dark as Hinata quicken her pace.

Some shops are closing and some remain open, hoping that if they wait a little longer, someone might buy their goods. As Hinata walks down the crowded streets, she spots a shop that is still open when usually it would close at this time. Whatever the reason is, she quickly pace her steps to the shop to buy a cup of any warm drink.

_I'm glad it's still open..._Hinata thought. As she open the door, a bell rings. She let out a soft gasp but calmed herself down after that. The shop is simple, shelves with goods arranged neatly, posters here and there and some other stuff to buy...like porn magazine. Yes, there are porn magazines selling in that shop.

Hinata looks around the shop to find any warm drinking machine. Somewhere at the end of it, there stood a Warm Coffee machine. _Perfect. _She thought as she walks toward the back of the shop towards the machine.

Few minutes past and she is out on the pavement again, holding her drink. She was about to turn to another direction but stops...when she heard a beautiful music...

_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage o motomete wa_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me o tsubure mo soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o I believe_

Hinata close her eyes and listen to that wonderful music. She has a great passion towards music especially classical ones. Although her heart is devoted in music, she never ever touch any instrument before. Well, except a recorder when she was only five years old. It was her grandmother's then but her father had sold it off after a few months. She was disappointed then.

_Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete_

_Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido_

She open her eyes wanting to see who is singing this wonderful song. When she turn her head, she found out that it is a girl with pink hair with sea green eyes. Hinata must admit, that the girl has a beautiful voice with a perfect tune. Not only that, she also have the confidence to sing in public! That girl looks like she is no older then 17 years.

_Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iro aseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara_

_We'll be alright shinjite ireba sowo  
Donna touku demo stay with me_

Hinata then glance at another person next to that girl. That person is sitting down on a wooden chair playing an instrument that looks like a guitar. _Wow...this people look like profesionals! How I wish I could be like them..._she thought as her expression saddens.

She looks at the person who is playing the guitar again. It is a boy with bright, blond, spikey hair with bright blue eyes that concentrates hard on his fingering on the brown guitar that he holds. Both focusing on what their doing.

"It's as if they've done this before, don't you agree?," a middle aged man said. Hinata gasp to the man on her left. Who is this creep? Is he a pervert? Hinata cursed herself for being so judgemental. After that, she put on a soft smile and nod in reply.

Hinata is never an out-going person because of her shy nature. And she is never good in dealing with boys since she goes to an all-girl school. Also, her father forbid her from going out with her friends unless he knows their family. Well, tough luck because the only 'kind' families he knows are the rich, famous kind. Like the Uchiha for example. Sometimes, her father would nag her to go out with one of the Uchiha but she always deny. Because there are no girls her age, she knows in that family...only boys. Even so, she would not dare to go out with them because of their serious nature. Especially the eldest one.

"So, what do you think about their performance?" ask the man. Hinata notice that the man has grey hair and that he is wearing a mask the covers half of his face. And it is really hard to know wether he is smiling or not.

"I t-think t-that they h-ha-ve enough potential to m-make t-their o-own con-c-cert," she answered. "T-T-They h-have a-amazing t-talent." _A talent that I've always wanted..._

The man thought for awhile before turning to her. "Hm...yes, you are right that they have talent but...it's easy to tell that that they are not ready for the concert," he said. Hinata just look at him confusingly.

"W-W-What d-do you m-m-mean?" she ask.

"Listen closely and you could hear that there's a slight mistake in their tone," he said and close his eyes softly. Hinata looks at him a little while before following his actions.

_Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mo sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku_

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

Hinata open her eyes, wide in shock. He was right...the two did have mistakes on their tones, especially when they reach their high notes. It is a little out of tune. But Hinata does not know anything about music. So, who is she to judge? As the little performence end, the crowds clapped and cheered -some even toss a few cents in the guitar case- before turning to continue their destination.

Hinata just stood there, awed by their performance. The man that she had been talking to just know disappeared in the crowd. She did not bother to find him. After all, he is a stranger. _A wierd one..._she thought. Her mind was pulled back to reality when the blonde boy started talking.

"A success!" he said. "I can't believe it. Our first public performance and it's a success!"

"Well, don't get too excited, okay? I can't believe I made a simple mistake and no one noticed," the pink haired one said.

"At least...no one noticed, right?" the boy grins. "Besides, it is our first one so...we make mistakes. Don't think too much about it. Alright, Sakura-chan?"

"I...I guess," the girl named Sakura said. She puts on a half-hearted smile.

The boy keeps his guitar in the guitar case after he cleared the money which is in it. "Ne, Sakura-chan," he said. The girl looks at him. "How about I cheer you up with some ramen? The money we got is enough for us to buy two ramen each. So, how about it?"

Sakura stares at him then chuckles. "Sometimes, I even wonder how can you be a great guitarist when your head is full of ramen instead of music notes," she said. She keeps her wireless microphone in her small bag before they start walking. Her face shows happiness but in the inside, she could not help but think about her previous mistake. Everything is not perfect, she knows that but still...it bothers her.

"T-That was a g-great p-p-performance. I-I love i-i-it," Hinata said. She used all her courage and strength to say that simple sentence. She just had to say it. Although, she felt bad eavesdropping their conversation. "Y-You r-r-eally have t-the talent."

The blonde and the girl, Sakura, turn and look at her. They were surprised that throughout their conversation, they did not notice that girl. Sakura was about to reply if it weren't for the blonde's interuption.

"Thanks!" he said, putting on a goofy smile. "That was really nice of you to say that."

"Y-You're w-w-welcome," Hinata blush as she stuttered. _He...he is really cute..._

Hinata looks at Sakura and wonder why she had on a depressed face. After a few seconds, Hinata remembered the mistake...and the conversation.

"E-Even i-i-if there is a-a m-mistake," Hinata said, smiling. Sakura's expression change when she said that. "Y-You still made a b-beautiful m-music. Y-Y-Your v-voice is w-wonderful. And...and y-you a-are very...v-very b-brave t-to s-s-sing in public."

Hinata's compliments really touched Sakura's heart. Sure, she got lots of compliments but this one almost brought her too tears. All her life, Sakura thought that she is not good enough and that she is worse then bad. She still thought like that but a person who does not know her gives her kind words gave her a little confidence.

"Thank you," Sakura bows politely.

Hinata's heart race and she quickly said, "N-No. T-Thank you f-f-for s-singing. Y-You g-gave t-t-the p-people a w-wonderful night."

Sakura just smile, she like this girl. The boy never speaks for awhile. He is happy that someone brightens his partner up, even if it is just a little. He looks at his watch which is on his left wrist.

"Holy shit! We're late!" he shouted. "Sakura-chan, we have to go now. Or that old hag'll be pissed!"

"Don't refer Tsunade-sama like that! What time is it now anyway?" she said.

"8:45," he replied, sweating.

"Shit," Sakura muttered. "Anyway, let's just go!" And with that, she started running followed by the blonde. Hinata just watch them before she realise that she did not know their name. But they are now far away (Fast runners they are) so if she calls to them, they would hear. Because they seem to be late for something.

"I wonder...w-will I ever see t-them again?" Hinata said to herself. She looks down at her once warm drink. _What a waste...now I have to drink this cold coffee in this cold weather..._ she thought. _Oh well..._

"Hinata!"

Hinata turns around only to face with her angry cousin, panting. "N-Neji-niisan..." she breaths out. "What i-i-is it?"

"Do you have any idea what the time is now?!" he said in an upsetting voice. He did not wait for his little cousin to answer. "Hanabi and your father was so worried...and so was I."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. T-There w-was a s-small p-performance ju-st now. And...and I-" Hinata's words were interrupted by her cousin.

"Nevermind. I don't want to hear your reasons. I just want to bring you home safely, okay?"

"O-Okay,"

They begin walking in silence. Hyuuga Neji is a genius and Hinata's cousin, well, more like an over-protective brother to her. His mother died in an accident when he was just six months old. So, his father, Hyuuga Hizashi took care of him in a strict way yet in a loving manner. Neji loves and respect his father so much.

But one day, his father was murdered by some mental man on the street. Since then, Neji lives under Hiashi's care, Hizashi's twin brother. At that time, Neji was a troubled kid. Always picking fights during or after school. But after seeing lots of counselers and doing some psychotherapy, he improved...just a little. Well, at least it is better then nothing.

They stride on the pavement. Hinata humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' while Neji is in his own little world. Just the silence around them. Hinata shivers from the cold air and her teeth starts to chatter. She hugs herself hoping to gain warmth. Neji notice this and sigh as he took off his coat. Underneath his coat, he is wears a black cotton turtle-neck that would still keep him warm even without the coat. He puts the coat on his cousin.

"Going outside with just this clothes on is the most stupidest thing you have ever done," he said. "Next time, think before running out of the house, you idiot."

Hinata frowns when he said that but then smiles when he gave his coat to her. "T-Thank y-you, Neji-niisan."

"Hm,"

And with that, they start to walk again. But Hinata stops when they are about to past the music shop. Neji too, stops. Looking at his cousin who is looking at the instrument displayed behind the thick glass of the shop. She wish that she could play an instrument but her father would not let her, saying that it is a waste of time.

"A violin..." Neji whispered.

Hinata turns to him and nod as she smiles. "Y-Yes. I...I-I wish I h-have o-one of this," she said.

"Why? You don't even know how to play a violin. Let alone, reading the music notes," he said.

Hinata looks at the violin with dreamy eyes. "Then I w-will learn. As l-long as I c-c-can hold it."

Neji stares at her then turns away, walking faster while putting his hands in his pocket. "Hinata, it's really late now. Let's just go home."

Hinata take one last look at the violin before running to catch up with him.

* * *

Okay, I know my grammar sucks but I just hope that you understand what is going on. And if there seem to be a mistake (No doubt that there are mistakes) just...tell me would you?

My computer won't let me get a beta-reader and I don't know why. As for the Microsoft Word, I just can't open it. So, I'll need help from all of you. And I will be entirely grateful!

Just so you know, these are the pairings that will appear in this (crappy) story.

**GaaHina**

**NejiTen**

**NaruSaku**

Uh...if there other favorite pairing that you wish to have in this story. Just tell me 'cause...the more the merrier! Or romantic...

Thank you!


End file.
